Deleted marioemailexe Episodes
by Dash Parr
Summary: The episodes that weren't to be shown on text.
1. Pilot Episode

Mario Email is an e-mail show with e-mail intros and scroll button songs, just like on the Homestar Website with the Strong Bad Email Feature.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario. He is Copyright Nintendo.

Pilot Episode: Old-Time Email

Mario (subtitled): All right everyone, we're gonna do an email the cool way!

Marioemail.exe

Dear Mario,

Don't you wish this episode could air with an audio track in it?

You're friend,

Yoshi

Mario (subtitled): Dear Mario, Don't you wish this episode could air with an audio track in it? Your friend, Yoshi.

Mario (clears screen, typing with subtitles): You know what? You're right there, but this episode is silent with no audio track. Unless you count the film grain sound, which is extremely hard to hear, considering this is old-timey and all that.

Mario (subtitled) Until next time, send me an email and I'll give you a little reply.

The End

Remarks:

This e-mail was created with an old film projector.

The subtitles are written like that of old-school films.

Fun Facts:

The sender, Yoshi, is also the name of the green dinosaur we all know and love.

Goofs:

The sender misspells "Your" as the contraction for "you are."

More E-mails Coming soon.


	2. First Game

E-mail 1: First Game

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Mario shows us a video of his very first game.

Transcript:

Mario is seen playing the NES game "Super Mario Bros."

Mario: Come on...

After hitting the axe, the bridge breaks apart.

Mario: Oh, yeah! I finished World 1! Holy Toledo! I need to check my email!

Mario turns off the game and switches his cartridge to Famicom Basic, which is written in all capital letters on the front and the top of the cartridge. He also changed his peripheral to the Family Basic Keyboard.

After the splash screen appears, he types Marioemail.exe.

Dear Mario,

What was your very first video game?

Shigeru Miyamoto

Mario (reading): Dear Mario, What was your very first video game? Shigeru Miyamoto.

Mario (clears screen, typing): Well, if you checked your time line, my very first video game would have to be "Donkey Kong." I recorded a full videotape of this very game when I played it on the arcade machine.

Mario shows us the VHS which he held on the left and right sides He held it up at a slight angle. It's labeled, "Donkey Kong" on the front top and on the front side it reads "All levels completed."

He inserted the videotape into the VHS player. He clicked PLAY.

It displayed the screenshot for highscores. A coin sound is heard, and Start is pressed. After level four is completed and Princess Peach is reunited, the tape stops. showing a still screenshot of the end of the game. He pressed REW on the VCR remote.

Mario: Join me next time for another famous e-mail from you know who!

The End

Easter Eggs:

Click the PLAY button to see the Donkey Kong video again.

While the Donkey Kong video is playing, click buttons other than PLAY to interact with the video.

Click EJECT to take the cassette out.

Click on the filing cabinet to open one of the drawers to switch videos. The drawers range from Arcade up to Nintendo Gamecube. (note: in order to change videos the EJECT button must be pressed before opening a drawer.) You can open up all the filing cabinet drawers at once. Click on the drawer again to close it.

Remarks:

Mario speaks with his old-timey voice.

Shigeru Miyamoto, the sender, is also the founder of Nintendo.

The filing cabinet is an example of those steel cabinet drawers that you could only open one at a time.

Goofs:

Even though Mario didn't read the text, there might be a space in it. When it reads, "Thank you Mario, but our princess is in another castle," the space is between the word "an" and the word "other" in the text.

Glitches:

When Mario turns the NES off, there is an after-image left on the screen.

DVD Version:

- All the Easter Eggs are still intact, except for the filing cabinet easter egg. You can only open one drawer at a time.

- Commentary is available for this e-mail. To access it, press the AUDIO button on your DVD remote.

Commentary Transcript:

Dash Parr: Welcome to the first Mario e-mail! The game that Mario was playing was Super Mario Bros.

Shy Guy 32: A familiar game I used to play when I was a kid.

Dash Parr: Well, our first e-mail asks about Mario's very first video game.

Shy Guy 32: He recorded a video of it, but how did he record it?

Dash Parr: I don't know.

Shy Guy 32: Quiet, let's watch this.

(The commentary is shorter than expected so the toon's audio takes over.)

Deleted Scenes:

The after image is not burned on the TV Screen, and the axe is not shown.


End file.
